twentieth_century_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Magdalene Kasun
Magda was a demon hunter, half-vampire (?) and experiment of the Drachenorden. Raised by Heinrich Krieger her whole life, travelling through Europe. She met Lin Tsao, Else Rommel and Fernando Jose Salas del Monte in the city of Petrograd, aiding them in a fight against a group of cultists, demons, and possibly the Manjun. Appearance and Personality Magda's most striking feature is her 'long' blonde hair. Besides that, she's tallish and thin, never seen wearing nothing but her uniform: black suit, white shirt and a bullet pendant around her neck. As of her second meeting with Vasilevsky, she has finally acquired a wide-brimmed hat, thus sating her envy of Heinrich's hat. Being raised by a Centurion who was tasked with killing unholy creatures, Magda has a lot of issues, the biggest of which is self-loathing from the fact that technically she is unholy herself. Besides that, she is a religious zealot with a distaste for politicking and subtlety, has a great deal of appreciation for skillful gunplay. Dealing with people was never her forte, mostly because any attempts at sincerity were met with disbelief and her instincts were always to make people feel some degree of fear. Still, the huntress grew whilst alone, being now able to resemble something entirely human. History Early Life The circumstances of her birth and earlier years are known only to her mentor, but suffice it to say, Magda was born in a village of Nephilim and was saved by Heinrich. After that, he trained her in all the hunting arts, attempting to suppress her vampiric tendencies. The rest of her early years were spent trekking across Europe, dealing with whatever profane problems people had, as well as helping bury the dead (but never mourn them, as one Hungarian found out). The Great War The conflict known as the Great War did little to change the routine of Magda and her mentor, at first. As time went by, the instances of monsters and demons kept increasing, along with the work they had to do. This all culminated in a trip to Hungary, where after dealing with what could have been a particularly tough demon, the monster hunting pair received a letter from Petrograd and the visit of Heinrich's former partner, Jurgen Stahlhart. They left the city in a hurry, making a beeline to Russia. Unfortunately, this did not work out as planned and now Magdalene found herself alone and with a mission: meet Aleksandr Kovtun. Fighting Style Magda fights mostly from the shadows and with no clear strategy besides riddling the beasts with bullets, even with all the prodding her mentor does to get her thinking. These simplistic tactics have gotten her some very decent results, but now that she's all alone, there has been an attempt on her part to use more sophisticated tactics and maneuvers, mostly stolen from her previous confrontations. Despite the advantages her different physiology gives, Magda tries to never use it unless absolutely necessary or the hunger becomes too much for her to control. When this happens, however, she becomes even more of a force, having easily dispatched two powerful demons in one decisive attack after feeding.__FORCETOC__ Category:Centurions Category:Centurions (20C) Category:Player Characters